I, Wizard
by Darkfiretiger
Summary: Corran horn, Jedi knight finds himself stranded on Earth on his first day he finds a force sensitive boy with a strange power. Abandoned Not active Whatever


This is a Piece of Fan-fiction, the characters and setting are owned by the respective authors who wrote the books and the production companies who made the movies, I'm not making any money of this thing and I don't have any money so don't sue.

Big authors note: This isn't according to the HP timeline so it's not late 1980's but early 1990's, so… I'll be messing with technology in both SW and HP universe, please don't kill me I'm not a tech head.

Harry Potter: I, Wizard

By Darkfiretiger

Chapter One

Fathers don't fall from the sky do they?

Corran Horn was not pleased, truthfully he was rather annoyed, much in the same way that Hutts are large. He was stuck on a planet that wasn't part of the New Republic, they didn't even have faster than light travel. All this started because of a favor to a friend.

It was 6 months after the battle with the Invids, the battle with Jensaarai, and the rescue of Mirax. Corran had destroyed the dark temple of Exar Kun and had been convinced to stay on Yavin 4 and complete his training, Mirax had agreed given that she would be using the moon as a temporary base while Corran completed his training.

The 6 months had passed quickly, Corran spent less time with the other students, because of the difference in Corran's abilities regarding the force he spent a majority of his time going over the data that his grandfather had saved from imperial Jedi hunters, data passed down by Nejaa Halcyon Corran's biological paternal grandfather. The data that Corran's grandfather saved contained more than he originally believed, the data saved by his grandfather was actually a complete replica of the archives of the Corellian Jedi academy.

Luke had been elated with Corran's find he immediately began aiding in turning the data into practical exercises that Corran was able to use to advance his training in Corellian traditions. Corran in turn allowed Luke to use the archives to augment the salvaged archives that Luke and the new Republic had already found, with the addition of the Corellian archives the academy on Yavin 4 now had an archive that covered most mainstream abilities displayed by Jedi.

Thankfully since Nejaa Halcyon had similar… difficulties with telekinesis that Corran possessed the personal data included the alterations to the traditional teachings that had been passed down through the Halcyon line for generations. Adding these to the more traditional exercises provided by the Jedi Holocron and Luke within 6 months Corran felt that he was prepared to progress to the next level.

Many of Corran's friends among Rogue Squadron, many of "Keiran's" friends among the academy students, many of the people who knew both Keiran and Corran arrived on Yavin 4 to watch Corran's advancement test. The guests and fellow students waited at the entrance to the temple for Luke and Corran to return, having left early in the morning as had become the custom, Kam, Mara and Tionne had achieved the rank of Jedi knight, already although Tionne was actually classified as a "Healer" rather than a knight, Corran and Luke would return only when test was completed.

The test was administered by Luke although it seamed to be more the Force then Luke; it was as though Luke's mind was pushed aside and the Force used him as a conduit for the test. The test was rather simple Corran walked through the ruins of the Temple of Exar Kun and had to defeat the enemy within namely his fears. What happened in the ruins was between Corran and the Force but upon leaving the ruins Corran was a changed man, if he had to describe it Luke Skywalker would have said that Corran seamed more at peace with himself and with the force.

The party held in honor of the fourth graduate from the temple academy was larger then those held for the others, mostly because Corran had more guests and more guests made more noise, although some of the deviant guests, Han solo for one, believed that Mara Jade's party was a bigger success… since she woke in Master Skywalker's chambers the next morning. The highlight of the evening was Corran following a Corellian Jedi tradition and dispensing small coin like medallions, this same tradition was followed for the Mastery promotion but with more elaborate coins, this was followed by an new tradition, the recording of a message to future Jedi and Corran Halcyon's name being added to the new registry of Jedi knights, a copy of which would be held in every Jedi academy, Currently just the Temple Academy of Yavin 4 and the soon to be rebuilt Academy on Courascant.

Some time after the ceremonial portion of the party was over Luke Skywalker found Corran Horn sitting on the roof of the temple watching the forest of as the sky slowly darkened just after sunset.

"So Corran Halcyon, Jedi Knight eh? Why use that particular name?"

"I am Corran Horn former Core Sec., Rogue Squadron pilot and now Jedi Knight and hopefully eventually father, then hopefully grandfather, but my Jedi heritage comes through the Halcyon line, I felt I should honor that in some way, does that make sense?"

"Yes, of course we have to know were we've come from to know were we're going."

"So Luke you asked him yet?" Han Solo climbed onto the roof.

"Asked me what Master Skywalker?" returned Corran turning around to face the Jedi Master a slight edge of apprehension in his voice.

"Thanks Han, well, Corran the Jensaarai have been talking to Leia and have discussed a hidden Jedi temple out in the wastelands that may still be in working order" The Jedi Master glaring at his brother in law.

"And you want me to go search it out... I'm interested but your going to have to explain to Mirax why I'm off looking for Academies while we should be starting a family"

"Explain what to Mirax, Corran dear, could you, you know help me up?" came Mirax's voice from just under the edge of the roof. Corran walked over and pulled her up onto the roof

"So what was it that you were going to explain to Mirax Luke?" Mirax had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the Jedi master reminding Corran exactly why Force or no Force you don't upset women... particularly hopeful mothers.

"Master Skywalker has a lead on a possible Jedi academy and wants me to look at it" Corran wrapped his arms around his wife, both to ward of the cold night air and to prevent her attacking the Jedi Master

"And how long will this delay to our expansion of the Horn family last?" Mirax was leaning back into her husband's arms already realising that since Luke had come to Corran alone that this was a mission for him alone.

"Corran will hopefully be gone no more that a month" replied the Jedi Master warily eyeing Corran's interlaced fingers around his partners midsection hoping they would restrain his student's wife.

"And I'm guessing that other than perhaps Whistler, no one else would be permitted to accompany Corran?"

"Unfortunately"

"Fine if he wants too he can go, but he's taking the Pulsar Skate, and I'm going to need some time to make some modifications"

"Modifications?" Mirax had the Pulsar Skate exactly the way she liked it why would she change things now?

"Yes modifications, there are lots of rumors of ships getting lost in the Wastelands, they crash on a inhabited planet but can't repair the ship because they don't speak the language or don't have funds to get the parts, I'll upload some new programs to the computer and stash some things you can sell to get local currency"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Han's second comment for the evening

"Ok how about we go get Leia to do it" Mirax's rather scathing reply

"Ok, Ok I get it, I'll even help"

"Finally a legal use for your years of debauchery eh?" chuckled Corran

"Shut it, Core Sec"

One Week Later

It was rather disturbing how easy the planet was found, but had said that in a time of strife that the force would provide. However it became apparent after making contact and receiving an introduction, it seamed to Corran that he was expected, that there was another reason for the ease of discovery, similar to gravity keeping a moon in place around a planet and attracting other objects to it, a sizable enough concentration of force users will attract others, and the "Wasteland Academy" resided on a planet (called Arcanus) who's entire population was force sensitive.

It was a matter of days to set up a secure communications line to Yavin 4, soon after a diplomat was dispatched to the Arcanus Academy, one of three major academies, while the entire population was force sensitive most people could not leave the system and retain there connection to the force so leaving the system was a last resort as few Jedi could leave the system and it was better that Republic representatives visited the outer rim planet.

The few days before the arrival of the new ambassador Corran took advantage of the Academy and the large force sensitive population, with such a large number of Force sensitive people there were others who had the energy conversion ability and were able to teach Corran a few new tricks, including the ability to give his lightsabre an emergency charge by converting force energy into electricity, a handy trick to have. Corran learned that the academy was watched over by the grandmasters of the four schools Body, Mind, Spirit and Combat each specializing in the different force abilities, although the students mostly combined the teachings of different schools.

Returning to Yavin 4 Corran used the star map provided by the Jedi council of Arcanus and was cutting through a system named SOL which would cut hours of his journey. This proved to be a bad idea as he was passing the third planet nearly every system shut down, the only systems left were life support, and short range communications.

The Skate drifted towards the planet, without navigation or engine control the ship drifted closer and closer to the planet eventually dropping through the ozone layer and into the atmosphere, thankfully the landing subsystems were unaffected, a communications satellite was deployed, various jamming and invisibility devices were activated, some of the navigation controls became active and the ship's scanners picked out a landing site, an large abandoned construction site, large enough that a Baudo-class star yacht would had room to land.

Hours later

This is how we find Corran now, he wasn't truly annoyed with being stuck on a planet that had only recently traveled beyond there own moon, he was annoyed because the landing had damaged one of the most important still working systems and even with the small invisible communications satellite in orbit he wouldn't be able to send a message anywhere, he could receive signals from the satellite but couldn't send anything more complicated then computer code beyond the planets moon.

Although having the satellite orbiting did have an advantage as the computer on the Skate was able to access the local information system. The "Internet" provided a wealth of information, including among other things that the language of the area he landed in, some place called "England", was in it's verbal form almost identical to Galactic Basic and while the written form was completely different, he at least wouldn't have to spend hours using a neural learner to learn an entire language, the device gave him a splitting headache.

"Whistler have you compiled the information yet?" Corran called into the ship, the reply was a series of high pitched beeps and whistles, but seamed to make sense to Corran, who was grateful that Mirax had insisted on precautions in case of this very thing happening and thankful that Rouge squadron had insisted in the information gathering program set be uploaded to Whistler.

Corran used a few Jedi breathing techniques to relieve himself of the remaining traces of annoyance and brushing away his desire to sleep, Corran entered the cargo hold of the transport after completing the initial survey of the area and setting up some concealment devices to hide the ship from vision or technology, and walked over to the little droid currently working his way through the "Internet" attempting to find a way for his owner to blend in if possible. The little droid so had answers to the three main questions put to him by his user, can the communications system be repaired? Can the malfunctioning systems be brought online? And finally how difficult would it be to blend in with the locals?

After viewing the datapad connected to the droid he found an answer to the last question. Yes Corran could blend in, after learning the written language, while his clothing would be considered strange the area he had landed in was close enough to a major city that "strange" clothing was almost normal.

The problem was ID the people of the area and indeed the planet in general were very concerted with safety and protection from various groups wishing the population harm, thankfully Mirax bless her sneaky heart had thought of this and the emergency provisions included basic forging materials. Although the problem was that while Corran could have basic identification made, because of his accent he sounded different to the locals his accent was identified as being close to the area known as Australia , and without more complicated identification Corran would be unable to sell any of the trade goods stashed in the hold without arousing suspicion.

This problem could be worked around but would require Corran to take part in some less than legal actions. Whistler was able to create a basic computer profile that included medical, education and government records and a empty bank account on any government computers, the government was always the first to get the high end technology, that went a little overboard with detail since it included a profile for Mirax, Whistler would then some recent police records to include that a set of partially burnt Australian ID had been found and that the Australian embassy should be expecting someone named Horn, C who would be needing a new set of ID.

Corran wasn't fully comfortable with doing this he, had after all worked as an equivalent of the local police, but he had done undercover work before and knew that sometimes you did things you were uncomfortable with. Corran had checked the to-do list of tasks that would allow him to gather the required ID, Clothing, funds and even parts that would allow the communications array to be replaced.

Corran moved through the local area moving from the building site towards a residential area, coming across a park directly across from the site he sat down on one of the benches, using another Jedi trick he calmed his mind making the headache from the neural learning device dissipate. Pushing his Force awareness, Sphere of responsibility, out he searched for someone who would be receptive to a lost traveler at 6 o'clock at night. His senses picked up the aura of a force user heading towards the unusual aura, as according to his information there were no Force sensitive people on the planet, he reined in the sphere and concentrated on his new target.

Noticing a street name "Privet Drive" he headed towards the edge of the park towards the anomaly in the force coming from the house nearby the closer he got the more he sensed there were some strange readings scattered around the house he was walking towards, there appeared to be a shield of some kind surrounding the home, to his force sense it "felt" like a object from the light side of the Force but he couldn't detect the Force flowing through the shield it was some other power compatible but different to the Force, inside the house other than a small life sign a few feet from the front door, from whom the original reading came from the other three occupants felt strongly of the dark side. So why would a light side shield be protecting a house occupied by bad people? ... Unless the shield was there to protect the other life-force… but it was so small it couldn't be human… could it?

Unfortunately Corran didn't feel that he could do anything about the situation at the moment, he did take the time to place a small sensor on the fence between properties. Moving away from the interesting house he expanded his senses and found a second being with the other "power" walking across to a intersecting street labeled Wisteria Walk before knocking on the door of the house the force was directing him to. After a few seconds he could sense the occupant moving behind the door, unlocking the door probably, and suddenly an oldish woman peered at him from behind the door.

"Yes can I help you young man?" the woman asked, Corran called on the force and pushed an illusion of a roughed up young man into the mind of the old woman

"Yes, sorry to bother you but I was just robbed and hoped that I could used you phone to call the police" Corran tried to push that little bit of apprehension into his voice and looked over his shoulder as if waiting for the perpetrators to come back expanding on the illusion he used a little more power to push down the woman's suspicions

"Yes, yes of course, please come in, you get yourself to the bathroom and clean up, I'll call the police" The woman's demeanor took on an authoritative tone as she practically dragging Corran into the house, making small noises about the state of his clothing and how the "whole area is going down hill" Pushing the man into a small tiled room and closing the door while going off in search of the phone.

Corran pulled his influence from the woman's mind as he fiddled with the fixtures for a few seconds trying to turn the water on, eventually figuring it all out he splashed some of the water around, the illusion thankfully hadn't included any blood so it was a simple matter of seaming to clean of the dirt and grim he had placed on himself in the illusion.

"The police are on there way Mr…" called the old woman.

"Horn, Corran Horn"

"Well my name is Arabella Figg, although everyone just calls me Mrs. Figg"

Corran moved out of the bathroom following the sound of Mrs. Figg's voice,

"Thank you I don't know if I would have received as warm a welcome nearby"

"Hum, no I think it best you didn't ask the Dursleys , apparently young Harry broke one of his cousin's toys today and Petunia and Veron are a bit put out" the disapproval of these Dursey people was evident as was the belief that this Harry was more than likely not the culprit

"You don't believe that Harry broke his cousin's toy?" Corran asked intrigued wordlessly accepting a cup of what seamed to be some kind of tea giving Mrs. Figg a slight encouragement through the force, this seamed to bust the flood gates

"It's just that Harry couldn't have broken the toy those people kept him outside all day, it was a hot day too, working his little fingers to the bone, while that little… brat was inside playing all day" Corran had noticed that half of the garden seamed to be well weeded and landscaped, having learned a little about gardening from his grandfather on Corellia

"I've only just moved here, you see, change is as good as a vacation eh?" the woman seamed to be trying to hide the fact that she spent the day watching the boy, Harry, in the garden Corran had a suspicion that the small life sign with the large force aura and the strange "other" power was possibly this Harry person, probably a child.

"How many days has he been working?" the garden was quite large and would have taken a dedicated adult at least 2 days of hard work to complete at the level of detail Corran could see.

"Days… Days! He did all that work just today, having a five year old weeding, I'll tell you if Dumbledore didn't order me not to, I'd have Protective Services over in a second… eh… ah…" she suddenly stopped and clamped her hands over her mouth once she realized she had mentioned the name, Corran pushed harder using the Force to convince Mrs. Figg that he needed to know and within seconds he had the entire story, the Wizarding world, Voldemort, Dumbledore everything, realizing that the woman would get in trouble for telling him and that this Dumbledore person may investigate, he modified her memory to believe that they spent the time talking about gardening, and filled the information away, as a Jedi… no as a decent human being he had to do something to help the child.

"Mrs. Figg it sounds like the police are here I'll just let myself out, I hope to see you again" Mrs. Fig just looked at Corran for a few seconds while the sound of a car pulling up to the house could be heard outside.

"…Oh yes dear, I hope you get your possessions back, and thank you for the tip about my roses" the slightly disorientated woman walked Corran to the door, locked it and went to bed.

Corran walked over to the to people who were getting out of the vehicle, looking at the object he identified it as a Car, it was simple yet functional, he hoped to get a chance to test one out while he was stranded.

Hours later

Corran thanked the officers at the hotel where they explained the story to the staff, having just completed a report at the local Police station and a visit to the Australian consulate in London the police officers returned Corran to a hotel in Little Winging, Corran assured the staff that he would be able to pay the bill he could use there phone, Corran was given a simple room for the night, which he would pay for the next day after a trip to a jeweler, Whistler had provided directions to and who was expecting Corran, Confounded E-Mails coming days late the jeweler didn't even know that a jewelry trader was flying all the way from Australia with some exotic jewelery until that night. Confirming the appointment with the Jeweler which led to a discussion about out of date computers and late E-mails, Corran arranged to meet the dealer in the morning in his shop in the Little Winging shopping center. Finishing the last task to-do that day Corran was able to forget all of the day's troubles in the sweet embrace of sleep.

_Authors Note: WOW an update, I've finally found the notes for the next chapter so that should be coming along soon, and I've decided to deviate from my original plan and use the summery chapter of Harry's time in the New Republic as this is a Harry Potter Fanfic and not a Star Wars one. _

_Travel Notes _

_Destination_

_Hours travel from Courascant_

_Bespin_

_8 hrs_

_Corellia_

_6 hrs_

_Coruscant_

_-_

_Dagobah_

_12d 4hrs_

_Dantooine_

_19hrs_

_Endor_

_6d 12 hrs_

_Tatooine_

_22d 14 hrs_

_Since the Wastelands are beyond the outer rim I'm estimating that the time would be equivalent to the time about half way between Courascant and Endor so travel time would be about 3 days Hyper-drive travel. Then about 3 hours travel between the Wastelands academy and Earth_

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_(There is no chaos, there is harmony.)()_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

_—The Jedi Code (Based on the meditations of Odan-Urr)_

_Old code of the Jedi_

_Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy._

_Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect._

_Jedi respect all life, in any form._

_Jedi serve others rather then ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy._

_Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training._

_Jedi code re-written by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker_

_Specs on the Pulsar Skate starwars. Skate_

Production information

Class

_Baudo_-class star yacht

Technical specifications

Length

37.5 meters1

MGLT

70 MGLT1

Maximum speed (atmosphere)

1,200 km/h1

Engine unit(s)

Twin ion engine1

Hyperdrive rating

Class 11 Backup Class 7

Armament

Laser cannon turret (1)

Crew

Pilot (1)1

Passengers

81

Cargo capacity

35 metric tons1

Consumables

1 month


End file.
